El Ultimo Pétalo
by kateTalavera
Summary: Después de casi mil años, finalmente a nacido el ultimo del Clan Belmont, a pesar de llevar un linaje sagrado, esto lo llevara a un oscuro futuro lleno de dolor, traición y penumbras, donde el ultimo recurso es la muerte. "Derechos de personajes reservado a konami "
1. Un Eterno Comienzo

_**"Bienvenidos sean a leer este nuevo fic de la saga de Castlevania, para aclarar esta historia se encuentra tiempo después de el ultimo videojuego de la historia alterna de Castlevania: Lords Of Shadow, y espero de que les guste mucho y que tal vez me dejen uno que otro comentario, y cualquier duda que tengan, tengan por seguro que yo se las resolvere"**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Las horas pasaban en aquella habitación color purpura, en ella había muebles al estilo victoriano y las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas, sobre la cama blanca reposaba la joven Victoria tapada de pies a cabeza sin que ningún ruido la molestara, a pesar de que el sol ya había salido.

-Victoria, vamos hija sé que es fin de semana, pero, ya as dormido mucho, levántate- Regaño una dulce y femenina voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy- Contesto la joven chica aun semidormida y cansada.

Victoria retiro las sabanas de su cuerpo dejando ver a una dulce chica de cabellos largos y castaños, unos muy llamativos ojos color esmeralda,un rostro con detalles delicados y finos y una piel blanca, ademas de una complexión delgada. La castaña aun no quería levantarse, pero, gracias a su madre lo tendría que hacer. Victoria bajo de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se encontró con su madre haciendo el desayuno.

-Victoria, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo su madre sirviendo un poco de jugo a su hija.

-Sabes algo madre, cada mañana que te veo, te vez más joven que el día anterior- Comento la joven hacia su madre

-Enserió- Dijo sarcásticamente la mujer mayor

-Por supuesto- afirmo la castaña tomando del vaso

-Bueno eso no importa, necesito que vayas con tu abuela y...-hablo la madre de Victoria quien fue interrumpida por la misma.

-¿Biológica o adoptiva?-pregunto Victoria

-Adoptiva, quiero que vayas por una caja que ella te dará, pero, hagas lo que hagas, no la habrás, ¿entendiste Victoria?-Contesto su madre a la distraída Victoria

-Si, si, no fallare en mi misión Collette- Confiadamente dijo Victoria

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre Victoria, soy tu madre y debes de llamarme como tal- Regaño Collette

-Si,si, ok tengo que cambiarme estas telas e ir a hacer lo encargado, ¿podrías guardar mi desayuno?, lo comeré mas tarde-

-Muy bien- Suspiro Collette.

Victoria cambio su ropa para dormir por algo mas cómodo y se observo al espejo, era increíble que no se pareciera en lo mínimo a su madre, puesto que Collette tenia un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, a diferencia de ella que era tan plana como una tabla, pero ambas conservaban una extraordinaria belleza, aunque su madre tenia una gran melena rubia,clara y tan larga como la suya, ademas de unos encantadores ojos azul muy claro, ella llevaba tal vez llevaba la apariencia de su padre, pero, ¿quien era su padre?, cosa que nunca supo, pero siempre tuvo la tentación de saber quien era, incluso ella había preguntado a su madre muchas veces, y el precio siempre fue el mismo: un regaño o salirse del tema evadiendo su pregunta. Esas siempre fueron las estrategias de su madre, la chica tomo su patineta morada y entre ropas negras y blancas bajo hacia la puerta principal. Al abrir la puerta encontró a una chica de su misma edad y cabellos dorados, ojos café claro y un rostro de detalles femeninos finos y delicados que llevaba la misma ropa que ella y nos patines rosas.

-Hola Ashley- Dijo Victoria sin mucho animo

-Hola Victoria, ¿Te sientes bien amiga?- Pregunto la rubia con su voz chillona

-Si estoy bien, ¿podrías acompañarme a un mandado?- Pregunto Victoria

-Si, si ,si, estoy tan feliz porque el día de hoy llevo 6 meses con mi novio, y tu sabes que los hombres nunca quieren a las mujeres como yo, y por eso tengo que aprovechar-Hablo rápidamente Ashley

-Sabes que a los hombres no les gusta que su chica sea mas fuerte y atlética que ellos,¿verdad?- Comento Victoria a su amiga mientras caminaban

-Si, si, lo se , pero a Leonard le encanto tal y como soy- Entusiasmo la rubia

-Pero Leonard es un chico Homosexual, y como pareces medio hombre por los músculos, sale contigo para evitar que le digan algo los demás chicos-Contesto Victoria borrando la sonrisa de su compañera

-Si pero, eso no importa, lo que importa es que tengo un novio,¿no?- Murmuro Ashley

-Mejor ay que hablar de otra cosa-Evadió Victoria.

Ambas chicas caminaron por mas de media hora y seguían en su conversación. Minutos mas tarde entraron en un barrio de muy alto nivel, fresco y limpio. La casas tenían el aspecto de una casa de muñecas, incluso parecía que la gente de allí era muy elegante y refinada. Finalmente llegaron a un portón blanco con un pequeño timbre, el portón protegía una casa de madera, pintada de color turquesa con estilo victoria, donde los pastos crecían por las mañanas y las margaritas florecían por las noches. Victoria saco de su bolsillo una llaves, tomo la mas grande y abrió el portón.

-¿Crees que tu abuela este?- Pregunto Ashley

-No lose, pero lo que me interesa es que tome la caja e irme- Dijo enfadada Victoria.

-Bueno- Contesto la rubia.

Ambas chicas entraron al lugar, los muebles parecían ya viejos pero bien conservados, y en una silla estaba sentada una mujer de unos cincuenta años con cabellos plateados y cortos, en sus manos llevaba una caja cerrada de madera con apariencia pesada.

-Hola Abuela- Dijo Victoria

-Hola querida, ¿Como has estado?-Dijo la mujer anciana con una delicada sonrisa

-Bien abuela, vengo por la caja- Dijo Victoria fríamente.

-¿La caja?- Dudo la mujer

-Si la caja- afirmo Victoria

La confundida mujer busco entre sus pertenencias la ya llamada caja, mientras la chica rubia, tentada por la curiosidad decidió abrir la caja que la mujer mayor llevaba en manos.

-Oye Victoria,¿no es esta la caja?-Pregunto Ashley viendo algunas fotos

-No lo se, pero, ¿quien es ella?- Dijo Victoria

-Se parece a tu mamá- Comento la rubia

-En realidad es tu mamá Victoria-Dijo la vieja mujer llegando con un gato blanco

-¿Mi mamá?- Dudo Victoria

-Si es ella, esta era su caja de recuerdos de sus mejores años- Comento la abuela de Victoria

-Wow, esto... es genial- Espetó Victoria

-Y, ¿donde se supone que están?- Pregunto Ashley

-Antes de venir aquí a Londres, vivimos unos años en Rumanía, tu madre tuvo una rara obsesión por saber quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, y después de tantas investigaciones terminamos allá y por fin los conoció y vivió cinco años con ellos, mientras yo iba a parís para una importante reunión de negocios, finalmente cuando decidió regresar conmigo, algo cambio en ella, después de tres meses, supe que ella ya te llevaba en su vientre-Explico la mujer anciana

-y de casualidad, ¿no sabrás quien era mi padre abuela?- Dijo Victoria

-Como te lo he dicho millones de veces, no lose, lo único que se esque ella ya estaba en embarazada cuando regreso-

Victoria analizo lo dicho por su abuela, y antes de llegar a la conclusión volvió a mirar dentro de la caja y saco un medallon de oro que llevaba su nombre y dentro de el una foto de su madre y ella, Victoria lo analizo y lo coloco al rededor de su cuello.


	2. Peligro

Capitulo 2

Finalmente, Victoria y Ashley salieron de aquella morada y caminaron a casa. El sol ya casi se ocultaba dando al lugar un bello atardecer, la joven Victoria parecía algo apresurada a llegar a su hogar, a diferencia de su compañera quien miraba el atardecer.

-Vamos Ashley, tengo que llegar a casa- apresuro Victoria

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Pregunto Ashley siguiendo el paso de su amiga

-Solo quiero hablar con mi madre, eso es todo- Explico Victoria

-Oye Victoria, ¿sabes donde estamos?-

-En realidad, no-

-Estamos perdidas-

-No es imposible, sabemos perfectamente como llegar a casa-

Las jóvenes chicas siguieron caminando, sin saber a donde ir, no muy lejos de allí, estaban siendo observadas por tres diferentes figuras, entre ellas una mujer de melena larga y roja, ojos seductores de color amarillo y finalmente un rostro muy delicado y fino, esta llevaba un largo vestido negro y unos tacones altos, mientras el otro era un lobo negro de ojos rojos y el ultimo estaba encapuchado.

-¿Creen que sea ella?- Pregunto el encapuchado

-No lo dudes Caín- Afirmo la pelirroja

-Espera Lilith, ¿no crees que deberíamos atacar ya?- Pregunto el licantropo

-No, solo espera a que se alejen mas y atacaremos-Comento Lilith

-Y si, ¿ella no es la chica que buscamos?-

-Si, ella es la chica, yo estoy cien por ciento segura de que lo es, y si no te parece que es ella, mejor ve a buscar otra que si lo sea y ya veremos si Santana no te manda a las catacumbas del infierno- Enfado Lilith

-No de nuevo Lilith- Suspiro Caín

-Es verdad Caín, si no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, Santana nos hará vivir un infierno, dime, ¡¿TU QUIERES ESO?!, no verdad, pues hay que hacer lo que yo diga-Grito Lilith

-Bueno, pero, tranquilízate-Tranquilizo Caín

-Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo bien, no quisiera regresar a ser esclava de Satán-Explico el demonio

Mientras tanto Victoria y Ashley perdieron su rumbo y terminaron en un barrio de muy mal agrado. La gente de allí parecía no tenerles una muy buena bienvenida a las jóvenes.

-Oye Victoria, s-sabes y-yo no t-tengo muy buenas espina de e-este b-barrio-Dijo con voz temblorosa la rubia apegada al brazo de su amiga

-Yo tampoco, pero solo tomaremos el autobús y listo estaremos en casa, sabes algo, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había oscurecido-

No era de esperarse a que pasaran unos minutos para que la gente se fuera quedando ellas y un misterioso hombre. El reloj ya había marcado las nueve, el ambiente era frió y siniestro, la chica rubia tenia una expresión en su rostro de temor, al contrario de su amiga castaña quien tenia su mirada fija en la oscura calle, pues algo le parecía no estar del todo bien.

-Mira Victoria, es el autobús- señalo la chica menor a dos luces rojas

-No creo que sea el autobús Ashley-

Un gruñido fue mas que suficiente para alertar a las dos jóvenes, quienes paso a paso retrocedían. La poca luz que daba en ese lugar dejo ver una bestia licantropa de ojos rojos y pelaje purpura de gran tamaño.

-¡CORRE!- Grito Victoria

Ambas chicas corrieron sin saber a donde iban, pues detrás de ellas venia la gran bestia acompañada de otras de menor tamaño, Victoria se separo de su compañera, quedando sola. Ya sin saber a donde ir lo único que le quedaba era meterse por un callejón oscuro y esconderse para evitar su muerte, la joven espero a que los licantropos se fueran, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues habían encontrado su se adentro mas al tenebroso lugar, pero este no tenia salida y se encontró acorralada por las bestias. Lentamente aquella pesadilla se fue desvaneciendo, sus ojos se cerraban al compás del tiempo, antes de caer en un desmayo, alcanzo a distinguir una figura masculina frente a ella, lo único que la distinguía era su largo cabello albino, pues este estaba de espaldas. Lo ultimo que escucho Victoria fue el desgarrador aullido de un lobo y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Victoria despertó sin saber en donde se encontraba, parecía que todo lo anterior fue una simple pesadilla, mas no fue así al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación, si no en un lugar con aspecto de campo hogareño sencillo, el cual nunca había visto antes, con un poco de curiosidad, Victoria se levanto de la cama y exploro la habitación para conocer el lugar, abrió las ventanas y se encontró con un bello paisaje, con los cielos azules y el pasto de un verde muy vivo al roció, se podía apreciar las cadenas de montañas que daban el toque a aquella obra de la naturaleza. Antes de continuar viendo aquella maravilla alguien toco a la puerta.

-Ya voy- Dijo Victoria.

La joven abrió la puerta, pero no encontró a nadie, solo una caja marrón de tamaño mediano, así que Victoria la tomo y la llevo hacia dentro de la habitación, la puso sobre una mesa de madera pintada en blanco y la abrió, en ella se encontró un vestido color verde oliva, blanco y marrón, en si era muy sencillo, no tenia muchos detalles y la tela no era fina, aun así Victoria lo probo y parecía que fue hecho para ella, pues tenia sus mismas tallas. La chica salio de la habitación con un poco de timidez, el largo pasillo de madera cruzo, en el se podían apreciar algunas pinturas en especial una que llamo su atención, pues se trataba de una joven mujer de una fina melena rojiza y piel muy blanca. Allí se podía apreciar que ella estaba en espera de algo sentada bajo un verde árbol.

Victoria dejo de ver aquella figura y siguió su camino hasta llegar a una fina escalera del mismo material de la casa y bajo cada escalón, llegando a un salón con unas grandes ventanas, lo único que se encontraba era una mesa de cristal, tres sillas blancas y un florero lleno de rosas de distinto tono.

-Oh, ya despertaste, te estaba esperando-


End file.
